Homestuck Shipping Fanfictions
by pok3monfr34k387
Summary: A huge collaboration of different one-shot fanfictions of different Homestuck shippings. Rated T for occasional language.
1. John x Dave

**The Blind and Bullied (John x Dave)**

As the halls suddenly grew quiet at the sight of Dave, you might not think of him as the school bully. With his douchebaggy shades and his simple white t-shirt with that record on him, he looked as innocent as ever. But, everyone knew that looks were deceiving. Everyone, but a boy named John. Why? He's blind dumbass he can't see looks.

It was an unreasonably warm November day over at MSPA High. It might have been warm outside, but as Dave walked across the halls, the place seemed to get cold with fear and silence. John was his target today. He was new and blind, and he made an easy target. His guide, a paraplegic guy named Tavros, made this all the easier. As the two of them headed towards their next class, John felt Tavros freeze in place.

"What's wrong Tavros?" John asked in confusion "We're gonna be late if we don't—""Shut up eyeless!" Dave interrupted and pushed John into the lockers. John was in a mix of shock and fear. He was told about Dave Strilonde, the Senior Bully of MSPA High. He believed that Dave wouldn't hurt him because of his problem, but he was wrong. "Are… are you Dave?" John rasped "Of course I am! Who do you think I am your just as blind sister?" Those final words stung John like lemon juice in a cut. His sister, Jade, came to the school before he did, and met Dave before he did too. She told him many stories between the two of them. With her dyslexia, she was found being picked on every day by him.

As Dave departed after pushing John again and flipped Tavros over, the halls quickly filled with whispers of what just happened. "Why is he like that Tavros?" John asked to his friend after recovering, even if he was blankly staring at a wall. "Uh, we don't really know." Tavros said "Some people say it's because of his insecurity of his homosexuality, but others say because he was born to be the biggest ironic douche of the universe, I think. Uh, a little help please?" As John tried his best to help Tavros up, he couldn't keep thinking about Dave's sexuality._ Is it true? Am I not the only gay person here? Am I actually attracted to this douche?_ This was spinning in his head until the bell rang and they were off to English.

During lunch, John decided he knew the grounds enough to be alone for a while. "You sure about this John?" Tavros asked. "Yes I'm certain." John said, still a little unsure about his own decision. He mostly was hoping to talk to his sister about Dave. He wouldn't know when she got here but he knew that she would know when to talk to him. And that time was now. "Hi there John!" Jade said as she sat down next to her. The smell of citrus fruits quickly filled John's nose. She always seems to be eating either a lemon here or an orange there. "I heard about what happened in the halls. You ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. Do I look fine to you?" John replied, in hope he doesn't look all that damaged on the outside. "Yes you look fine, minus a few bruises."

Shortly after, Dave came out. John didn't know, until he was almost right on top of him. John didn't know whether to be scared or excited. Scared, because of Dave being the senior bully, but excited because of Dave suddenly becoming his sudden love interest. It was rare for John to find guys he liked, but something within Dave's douchebag level made him seem very attractive. But as for Jade, she decides to ditch you in wish you for the best._ Sister of the year right there goddamn it!_ John thinks.

"Look who it is, John Fucking Egley…Eggbert…Egg-whatever. What brings you to this spot?" Dave says somewhat monotone. They were pretty much alone, since everyone else was busy eating their lunch. "What do you want Strilonde?" John says like he's about to confess something. He doesn't of course. Instead, he gets pulled back inside into a Janitor's closet without anyone noticing. Of course, all John could feel was him being pulled to god knows where. But just as he believes he's about to get the beating of his life, something else happens. Something warm, and somewhat chapped, touches his lips. It takes him at least 10 seconds to process what is going on. He not bleeding, but instead, he's being kissed. Kissed, by Dave fucking Strilonde, the senior bully of MSPA High.

Shortly after, Dave releases his grip from John. John's very stunned, but manages not to fall to the ground in shock. "Although you might be a scrawny and non-ironic dumbass nerd, you're still the only gay guy that wasn't put off by my asshole acts." Dave said eventually. John was in half shock, half happiness. "How did you?" "Being the school's bully, I have spies everywhere." Dave replied "One of them told me about you mumbling my name during English, facing blankly towards the window. It's like one of those dumb romance novels, where someone turns the other fucking cheek just to be in love with someone, ironic or otherwise. But this is total irony for the both of us."

As Dave helps John up, he realizes that it's 10 minutes past lunch and they are both late for their classes, but none of them care. They decide to keep this a secret until John gets out of high school. Until then, they decide to act the same way they did earlier that day, as they only tell a few people the truth. But even then, John decides against telling Jade because of how excited she gets about secrets. But he knows that she'll find out eventually. She always does.


	2. Rose x Kanaya

**Fashionable Love (Rose x Kanaya)**

"Ms. Maryam! Your model has just arrived!" yelled Ms. Paint on the loudspeaker. It was a rather cool summer day over at MSPA Studios. Kanaya just joined the fashion crew, after a few freak outs, and was now about to start with her new model. Even though Kanaya was just a new recruit, her fashion was beyond what MSPA Studios has ever seen. She was their only hope to win the national Fashion Among All award.

"Bring Her Up Here. I'm Just About Ready To Start." Kanaya replied back. She was currently fixing a picture of a dress her friend Terezi sent her over Pesterchum. Terezi worked as a Police Guard over in the northern United States. She had similar problems to joining, but she joined never the less. Even then, her artwork still stunk to high heaven to Kanaya, while it smelled awesome to Terezi. It was a fairly simple no straps dress, red obviously, with a few floral touches of glistening green. But what Kanaya planned to make this dress perfect was to make it swap through the entire hemospectrum, including the cursed Candy Red.

As Kanaya finished up getting the supplies, her model came into the room. Her name was Rose Lalonde, a new girl that just arrived in New York a few weeks ago. She wore pretty simple attire: White t-shirt with a purple squiddle, and a lavender short skirt. "Hello…um, sorry if this sounds a bit rude, but are you Kanaya Maryam?" Rose asked, rather confused at the looks of the designer. With her horns, gray skin, and yellow gleaming eyes, who wouldn't be confused about who or what Kanaya is? "Yes I Am. Don't Worry About Rudeness, I Get That A Lot As It Is." Kanaya replied in a rather annoyed matter. "So You Are The Model They Sent Me?" "Yes Ms. Maryam. I am known as Rose Lalonde." Rose replied. As she spoke, Kanaya couldn't help but blush at how beautiful her model actually was.

Even though she look beautiful, her current outfit was too plain. Kanaya instantly started on measuring the dimensions needed for a dress. Rose body shape was perfect for your average woman. Not too skinny, not too fat, and average breasts size. As Kanaya made quick work on her dress, they got into conversation. "You seem to really know what you are doing." Rose said patiently. "Is all of your species this good?" "And What Makes You So Sure I Am A Part Of A Different Species?" Kanaya asked in an annoyed, but soothing, tone. She knew she was beginning to have a crush on her model, and didn't want to start off on a rough start. "Nothing, I mean we all know humans have horns and gray skin and all that obviously." Rose replied sarcastically. It seemed she wasn't into not sounding like a bitch, but Kanaya didn't care. "Well No Not Every Troll Likes Fashion As I Do." Kanaya replied as she tried to cut the last bit of fabric.

As the day continued, Rose and Kanaya found to have similar interest in other than fashion. They seem to enjoy consuming exotic drinks, and also enjoy being in the sun a lot. As Kanaya finishes the dress, she asks Rose to go put it on. A few minutes later, Rose comes back in the brand new dress. Kanaya is in awe.

"How do I look?" Rose asked. It wasn't how well her work looked, but instead how it looked on Rose. Kanaya could not have found a more beautiful person, even if she tried. "I…You…" Kanaya stammered. Rose giggles. "Too beautiful for words hm? Then let us not try words, and instead try this." "What Do You—" But she was cut off quickly, as Rose grabbed her face, and left one final trademark, a kiss. This is what set it off for the both of them. It wasn't the colors of the dress, but the power of love in a person that made the two fall in love, even if one of them was an Alien. The day ended with the results of the Fashion Among All contest. MSPA won the big award, Rose won most colorful, and Kanaya won a new girlfriend.


End file.
